kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GreenMoriyama
SEO(Search Engine Optimization) Looks like we got it.. the-world-god-only-knows.wikia.com is now ours Great Job! we are now number 4 for a google search of "The World God Only Knows"[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 21:59, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Red Hawk Scans Well I want to host a page on our wiki describing about the work done by RHS and a screen shot of their homepage. Considering that they are our Primary Source for English Translation for Our Wiki. Also helps with our goal of getting to #1 for Google Search. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 22:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) completed the archive thing, Also can you convince people at RHS to post a page linking to our wiki. Maybe something like "Our Favourite Wiki" showing mutual respect between the two communnities ?? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 23:55, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Referencing Policy We need to come up with a refrencing policy for our wiki. All facts that are stated on our wiki need to be refrenced with the source material. If It is the Manga then it will be refrenced with RedHawkScans Manga pages, if we have a page that gives details from the Novel then we need to get that information refrenced. (No need to be exact just point to the chapter or the name of the book is fine). I want to do this because when people read a fact like "Kanon's Stunguns were used to electricute Keima" we need to refrence in which chapter that happened, so that if someone want to re-read that chapter they can easliy look it up from our wiki. Thoughts, Opinions ? Also I want to bring up a speculation policy, as an effort to make sure Our wiki stays true to the source material as much as it possibly can. With over 5 ways to access our wiki I believe it is time we started to make ours a bit more professional. I need some ideas on the policies. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 07:14, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Chap 152 Please unlock chap 152. Thank you. TNT82 Policy Update Hey i need you to make the necessary changes to the Policy update. Also I am going to post this message on the Main Page, somewhere on the top where a small message telling visitors about the new changes in Policy and guidelines. User Blog:Bharatram1/Policy Update Can you put a nice image on the page would appreciate it. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 13:02, August 20, 2011 (UTC) The one where Keima looks like an old man looked good or maybe Keima's Stamp on something that he describes as a rule ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 19:20, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Opinion on the New Policy and Guidelines ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 19:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Can you re-word this page ? Hey I copied this page from another wiki. Adding Refrences Can you paraphase this page [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 16:00, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Reject his application, I was the one who introduced him to this wiki, He asked me If he could be an admin and I said "No", But I did make him an admin for the facebook page for our wiki. I needed some of his expertise on designing our Wiki's Facebook page to attract more users. We also do not want another "Kikimojo" in our wiki so I will decide to accept his request for adminship after he completes at least 500 edits. Since he is also going to manage our wiki from the facebook side. Right now I am not giving him a recommendation but after all the requred work is done on both Facebook and here I will accept it.[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 22:13, August 25, 2011 (UTC) September Spotlight ?? Hey who and what are going to be on the september spotlight ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 17:29, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay I do not know anything about Ernest other than he is a translator for TWGOK. I guess you would know more since you work with him. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 07:43, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Advanced Birthday Wishes.. have a blast.. if you are over 21 make sure you get drunk on Sakè to the point where you puke.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 09:49, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Locking Pages... Hey, When you lock a page so that only the Registered Users can edit. You see you do not want our wiki to look like very unfriendly. Vandals are usually Anonymous users or new editors. We can prevent them from editing that, but other users who actually want to contribute will not be able to because...well, we are locking pages to only Admins(of who there are only 2). if you need to lock a page please do it so that only new and anonymous users cannot edit. Also if there is a serious issue Lock the page and then post a message for me. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 11:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Regarding "Silhoutte Romance"... Understood. Ma Boss Shiyu 01:36, September 3, 2011 (UTC) About grammatical errors... Hey, I'm really sorry for all the mistakes I've made, especially that stupid one on Keiichi's trivia. It must be tough for you checking and editing them... I'll try to be more careful in posting edits. TWGOKFan 05:57, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Something i want to take a look at Hey, I need you to go over this page, now that you are a Bureaucrat, A little bit more leadership building is required for you. Link [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 13:28, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey ? Remember the Kid who asked to be an admin, well he has done a great amount of work for our wiki, Of course he has not done much on the wiki over here. Here is the link to his work. You should check it out when you get the chance [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 22:53, September 8, 2011 (UTC) He told me he does not want to become an Admin on our wiki. But he is very focused on Maintaining our Facebook page where i have given him adminship. So dont worry about it too much.. We still need to get another adminstrator [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 23:33, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Volumes Thanks for clearing this up. I thought that since Volumes contain chapters, It can be placed in the chapters category. Ma Boss Shiyu 02:41, September 14, 2011 (UTC) request (._.) Yo. I'm back. I know you're busy with other wikis and daily life, but can you listen to my selfish request? http://kaminomi.jp/cd/index.html <<<--- There are new musics out please update the music section. I can't read the website at all, seems like there's a PV or something that comes with the CD. (IsolatedSilverWind 16:26, September 18, 2011 (UTC)) Re: Just a note Understood. I will update only after the chapter summary it is finished. Ma Boss Shiyu 05:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) IP address Block.. Hey when you block an IP address you can only block it up to a week. You see people can have static or dynamic IP addressess. if they have a Dynamic address all the Vandal has to do is to get a new IP and come back and vandalize, and if someone else uses that IP then they might be at a disadvantage for being banned for something that they did not do. Static IP's can be banned for as long as you want. But for now assume that ALL IP addresses are Dynamic unless proven differet [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 11:23, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Message Wall Hey Guys, There is going to be an update on the Talk pages Please go here to read about it. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 19:00, September 30, 2011 (UTC)